Too Close
by VampNinjaGirl13
Summary: HIATUS! How does one teen pay for his abusive father's drinking habits and the apartment bills? Why being a sexy dance at a night bar of course. What will happen when a certain brunette CEO finds out about his job? Will Seto want his puppy even more? Or will it go down in flames? (Yes I know I am awful at summaries! Lol) WARNINGS: This is a YAOI (boyxboy)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all I thought I try a different Puppyshipping fanfic! A little more sexy I think :3 I like the fanfics where Joey has a sexy job to pay for his bills, and Seto stumbles across his job, and then tries to save him sort of story 3**

 **Also as a side note I feel so awful… T-T I been part of the Yu-Gi-Oh fandom for a while now but, sadly to say I never seen the Abridged series by LittleKuriboh… How shameful! DX Anyways I finally stumbled across it and watched all the videos! How funny is that shiz?! I love Abridged Joey, Seto, and Yami Yugi! They are my favorites! Also Limeyman! XD**

 **So anyways hopefully I can do another good Puppyshipping fanfic for you all!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN anything Yu-Gi-Oh, characters, monster, etc.**

 **Warnings: Cursing, Sexual Talk (Maybe not this chapter but at some point haha!) and YAOI (boy on boy), Violence (Abuse, and some fightintg)**

~ Too Close ~

The night was brisk, leaves swirling in the wind, and there was a light sprinkle of rain going on. The blonde haired teen pulled the hood of his jacket over his head to protect his hair. Putting his shoulders up the teen kept walking down the sidewalk that was alit with streetlamps. Pulling his duffle bag in front of him to protect it from said rain, it contained his work attire, very delicate work attire. He sighed to himself as he closed in on his destination. _'Man been a long day at school, but thank god it's Friday… I can sleep in tomorrow hopefully… Unless my dad is home… then that's bad. Well at least now I get to do something I like, well not as much as Duel Monsters but damn close.'_ The blonde started to smile as he turned down an alley and approached his workplace from the back. And there were two big guys standing keeping a watch out, "Hey guys! How's it hangin?" Joey called out as he walked up to them. "Oh hey Joey! It's going good." The guy with short black hair replied to Joey. "Yeah, how was school? Staying good?" The other guy with the asked as Joey finally got to them. "Eh, shitty, borin', and no good food. So the usual." Joey casually replied in response, as he passed by them, the guys laughed at him, "Shit Joey, making me laugh every time I see ya. Well, have a good shift man!" The one with black hair said as Joey went into the building.

As Joey walked down the narrow hall he came into the main hallway of the back part of the building. He walked over to his door and entered it. "Ooo hey good lookin' what's cookin'?" A smooth low voice said as Joey walked through the door. "Ah shit, hey Superman. You're here early." Joey asked the man sitting in front of the mirror. The man turned around, they called him superman because he had crystal blue eyes and black hair with a little curl in the front. "Yeah, I got off my other job early. It was awesome, I even got a nap. So how about you Goldie?" Joey sat down in front of the mirror next to Superman and began to dry off bits of his hair that got wet from the rain. "Eh shitty day at school, I know we only started a month ago, but I feel like I can never be myself there ya know?" Joey responded softly. Superman, his real name is Bradyn but here we like to keep real names on the down low for privacy reasons, though Joey considered him one of his close friends. "Well at least it is your senior year right? I remember mine being wild, fun, and just plain fantastic. One of the more memorable times in my young life," Superman chuckled lightly and went back to fixing his makeup. Joey knew that superman was about six years older than him, so he kinda looked up to him like an older brother. "Whateva' ya say… But man havin' four classes with Kaiba is exhausting…" Joey complained as he fluffed his hair into a wild, sexy, mess. Superman turned to his friend, "You need to stop fighting with him, I mean you like the man right?" Joey sighed in exasperation, "I know… I know… I just can't help it, he always brings out the fire within me. I feel very alive when we fightin'… Anyways it doesn't matter, my dad won't allow it. He is a complete homophobe…" Joey quietly explained as he got up to change into his work attire into the changing room the room had. "Why how the hell do you work here?" Superman called out to his friend, finishing the last bits of his look. "I told him I worked at a night club, he was too drunk to say anything besides, 'Aye boy! Get me another beer from the fridge.' And he hasn't asked about it ever so no worries there… All he cares about is a paycheck…" Joey explained as he stared blankly into the mirror in the changing room. Superman stared at the changing room with sad eyes, he knows how badly the father treats the blonde, but the blonde never would leave the old bastard. Always sayin, 'But I don't want to abandon him like my mother did to us. I couldn't live with myself.' That speech always wanted to make Superman want to rip his hair out and smack the blonde silly for taking all that abuse. Ever since the blonde came to work here at the "exotic dance night bar" three years ago, Superman has grown to care for the young as his own brother, sometimes even taking him home to have a good rest while the blonde's father went on a rampage in their apartment.

"Hey so how do I look?" The blonde's voice broke the black haired man's thoughts. Superman looked to see the blonde dressed in very skin tight leather pants, a blood red vest on his torso, which exposed the very much toned arms and shoulders, and black leather boots on. "Looking sexy Goldie. If only you're 'Dragon' could see you in this little git-up, he'd shit his pants," Superman teased the blonde into a raging blush, especially since he used Joey's nickname for the cold hearted CEO. "God no! He probably doesn't even like men!" Joey replied flabbergasted. "Honey, I've seen his photos from many different magazines, a man that dresses that much in leather has to one of us," Superman stated then stood up and went for the door giving the blonde a sly wink. "Well time for work, can't wait to see you up on stage," and then he was gone leaving the blonde all alone. _'Maybe Superman had a point, I mean Seto is always wearing sort of leather clothing, mostly pants, which made his ass look A-MAZ-ING… Damn what a fine ass… And ass I am never going to have…'_ As Joey was sadly contemplating the fact that Seto would never want him a stern knock came from the door. "You got ten minutes before you're up Goldie." A gruff voice came from the other side of the door, Joey knew it was the manager of the place, was a nice guy actually. "Alright thank pops!" Joey replied, everyone here called him pops since he was basically like a father to all of them here. Most of the workers here men and women alike were lost for various reasons, but he took them all in and gave them a family of sorts.

After about eight minutes of doing light touches of makeup to his and then some heavy makeup to his exposed body to cover the bruises that covered his smooth skin. Superman said to leave the scars be since they are hard to cover-up and they give a mysterious sex appeal too, so he can leave those, but the black and bruises he gets from his father had to be covered. Joey nodded once he was satisfied with his makeup application he left the room and headed down the main hall to get backstage for his job, dancing. No one outside of this place knows how much Joey loves to dance, and how well he can actually dance. He was amazing, moving with grace, fluid as water, and with the sex appeal that left the audience wanting him, both men and women. This bar lets in all types of genders and sexual preferences. Sometimes Joey dance for special parties, like bachelorette parties or business men looking to get their secret fix of gay men dancing sexually. Those usually brought in his most tips.

"And for our main performance tonight, the one and only GOLDEN PUPPY!" the announcer brought Joey from his thoughts, taking a deep breath and entered the stage ready to do what he love and dazzle people.

The tall brunette groaned in anger as he pulled his very expensive sports car into the crappy school parking lot. He absolutely hated Mondays, he hated having to go to school even more, but he had to come here for various reasons, one being able to keep his younger brother in his custody and another one being that his advisors at the company said it'd "Be good" for him to stay around people his age, getting a feel for what they liked and such. Today he decided to come early, he wanted to get a head start on his work for today, he knows no one really shows up this early, so he wouldn't be bothered by his annoying fangirls or the "nerd herd" as he likes to call Yugi Mutou's group. Though he grew a slight smile as he thought about one person in particular in said "nerd herd," a certain blonde "puppy" as the brunette liked to call him. Only his younger brother knew that he secretly had a mad crush on the fiery blonde. He has had it bad now for two years, every time they fight it sight sparks into tall brunette bringing him happiness that his "puppy" was fully giving him his attention. God how he loved it when those honey eyes landed on him with a fiery gaze that could compete with his cold ice blue gaze. He loved it more whenever he got said blonde to pout, this was always a special treat for the brunette, it only happens every once in a while, the way the blonde's bottom lip jutted out make the brunette want to ravage those lips.

' _But the puppy hates me so much that I won't ever have a chance, so might as well get whatever I can get…'_ the brunette thought sadly as he entered the school, aka prison. As he traveled down the halls he heard an unfamiliar sound, sounded like music. The brunette followed the music down the hallways finally reaching an empty classroom, it was completely void of desks, chairs, and other classroom objects, it use to be an science class or sorts but thanks to budgeting they removed said class. So now the brunette stood in front of said classroom listening to the music spilling out from the room.

" _I can do it up and down, I can do it circles, To him I'm a gymnast, This ring is my circus."_ The song's lyrics could be heard finally, the brunette didn't recognize the song but he was intrigued by the beat being produced from it, he quietly opened the door to not disturb whoever is in there. What was happening inside the room completely amazed him and floored him all in one. There was the blonde that plagued his thoughts, dancing, very sexily he might add, right in front of him. The blonde was rolling his hips with such grace and sexual appeal, it left the brunette completely stunned, mesmerized by the blonde's movements. Said blonde was wearing his school uniform, well besides the jacket, he wore a blue flat-bill baseball cap, his hair was in a perfect mess. The brunette wasn't even paying attention to the words at this point just focusing on the blonde's body as he made his hips move back and forth in a slow circle. After another few seconds the brunette snapped out of it and quickly and quietly left the room and ran away as far as he could from that room. After some thought he made his way to one of the boy's bathrooms, resting himself against the back wall he slowly slid down it. _'What the hell was that?! The goddamn pup was dancing! I NEVER seen anyone dance so… beautifully, his movements… made me want to have fucking sex with him, but also at the same time made me just want to watch more… God his face was beautiful, I could tell he was completely enjoying himself. But what on god earth would the pup be needing to dance like that?! I did not need this this morning… I can feel myself getting a massive headache from this… Better just go to class, even though the pup has about four classes with me, he usually avoids me so, hopefully nothing happens to have me face him.'_ The brunette sighed and finally got up from his sitting position and walked down to his first period class, world history. Once he got there he took out his smartphone and checked the time, _'7:05… I have about 25 minutes until class starts, and about 20 minutes before other people usually arrive to class.'_ The brunette pulled out his laptop and began to work away at the paperwork that had piled itself over the weekend. He was so focused on his work he didn't notice a certain blonde walk in and look at said brunette with very wide eyes, "Kaiba…" The blonde's whispered word hit the brunette's ears making him freeze in shock. Finally after a few seconds Seto looked up from his laptop to see the blonde staying next to his desk looking down at him with wide eyes. "Wheeler… What, what do you want?" Seto finally said something to Joey. "Uh, I was just… wondering why you are here this early. I never seen you here before…" Joey quietly said as he looked away towards the front of the classroom, a small blush on his face. Seto bit his bottom lip in thought, "I was getting here early to get some of my company work done, now if you excuse I can't have a puppy distracting me." Seto said trying to put a cold tone into his words, turning back to his laptop to show Joey that he was done talking. Joey just sighed and started walking towards his seat in the class when their teacher walked into the class coffee cup in hand. "Ah Kaiba, and Wheeler, just the two I was hoping to see. I got a surprise for you two, albeit you two might not completely like said surprise." This statement snapped both of the teens' heads up with wide eyes towards their teacher, with a quick glance at each other first though. "I am assigning a major project today that will be due in a month, I also assigned everyone their partners over the weekend…" The teacher continued as he set his stuff down on his desk and began to look over some papers. Both Joey and Seto knew what was about to happen, part of them secretly liked it but then the other part hated it. "I assigned for you two to be partners. And no before you two start complaining and before Kaiba starts trying to sue me, I am taking none of it. So either you work together on the project or be ready not to graduate with your friends." And with that he went back to looking over his paperwork, leaving two completely stunned teens there.

Joey turned and slowly walked back to the seat next to Seto and sunk down into it. Both of the staring forward not knowing what to do now. For once in his life Seto was at a loss for words. He wanted to feel hatred for being paired up with dumbass Joey but he felt ecstatic that he would have more time outside their normal school interaction, more time with his puppy. Joey was feeling the same way as Seto, wanting to stand up and scream to the teacher that "There's no well in fucking hell," that he was working with the stuck up CEO but he couldn't he knew this was his chance to have more time being around the brunette. So there they were, sitting next to each other both staring towards the front of the classroom with blank expressions on their faces. After a few minutes Seto finally broke the silence with a cough to get Joey's attention. Seto turned to face Joey, a slight blush across his face. "So pup, since we will be working on this idiotic project together I am going to need your phone number to keep in contact over the project's duration." So basically in normal person's terms he was asking Joey for his phone number, using the project as an excuse to get it. Joey felt his face grow hot as he slowly nodded his head and then quickly pulled out his little flip phone he has, Superman bought it for him as a birthday present a year ago, so Joey just pays for the phone cards. After exchanging numbers the two teens quietly sat there waiting for the other students to file in.

Class was very eventful, Joey's friends totally shocked by the partnering of Seto and Joey, and then even more shocked of what all they had to do for said project. First they had to pick a powerful empire, kingdom, or country from history anything ranging from the Greece, to the USA in WWll. Then after picking said topic they had to create different presentations, for different aspects of the topic, like: daily living, politics, culture, language, their accomplishments, they contribution to the history books. After that they had to write a finishing report on all that stuff combined. And these presentations required visuals. After giving the students their instructions he passed out a paper with a checklist of the requirements, then the teacher assigned to have partners sit by each other and start discussing topics. Joey turned his seat so that the back was facing Seto and Joey straddled the seat laying his arms across the back and resting his head on his arms. Seto turned his own seat, crossing his legs as he looked over to the blonde. "Alright pup… Might was well start thinking of topics that you might actually understand…" Seto lightly teased, he figured he will probably being doing most of the work on this project. The blonde wasn't known to have smarts. "Hmmm well I always liked the Roman Empire for their engineering, and advancements in that time era's technology. But I also like Greece's achievements in technology, politics, and intellectual areas." Joey explained to Seto in a more animated fashion, he really did like history, from the many books he read at the library while he was hiding from his father's abuse. It did kill time reading the books there. Seto was completely stunned by the blonde's answer, he was not expecting a well thought out answer like that especially with all those longer words he never heard the blonde use before. As he was lost in thought about what else the blonde was hiding, a hand was being waved in front of his face, "Hello earth to Kaiba. You need to suggest some topics as well." Joey's voice broke through Seto's thoughts. "Oh uh yes, sorry I was thinking of topics I liked myself… I like Greece as well, so maybe we can do that one?" Seto suggested, Joey gave it a moment's thought, "Hmmm alright. Sounds good to me. How do you want to break this up? I mean I am not the best with reports…" Joey shyly said as he gave Seto a big cheesy grin. Seto rolled his eyes and sighed, "I figured as much, well we can both do research, then you can handle the visuals since I am awful with that kind of thing, and I can handle the reports since that is my thing." Seto offered to the blonde. Joey's eyes lit up with excitement, "Oh yeah I am really good with the artsy fartsy stuff! You will not be disappointed Kaiba!" Seto blushed slightly as he watch the blonde turn into a happy puppy like frenzy. "Well pup, now that that's settled we need to start meeting up. How about Saturday?" Seto suggested. "I can do around 9am to 5pm on Saturday. I have to get to my job around 7pm." Joey stated. "No worries, I am meeting business associates around 9pm. Apparently they want to take me out for something. I personally think I am going to hate it, but I do need those idiots and their companies." Seto explained. "Ok… Um Kaiba I might need a ride to your place though…" Joey quietly explained to Seto. Seto nodded, "Alright pup, hmmm how about I pick you up around 10am? Just uh… text me your address." Seto shyly suggested. "Oh awesome! Ok Kaiba I'll text it to you right now." Joey happily looked down to his phone and texted his address to Kaiba. He noticed he received a text from his best friend Misaki. Misaki attends the other high school in Domino City, Joey and Misaki have been best friends since they were in grammar school. Since Misaki lived in the same apartment building as Joey it was easy for them to grow close. Joey knows how abusive her mom is to her, and Misaki knows of Joey's abuse from his father. So Joey treats her like his sister,always protecting her from shady guys that want to hurt her physically and sexually. Joey had to admit that if he wasn't gay he would be all over Misaki because of her stunning looks. She has chestnut colored hair like Seto, but had pink fuchsia colored eyes. Her skin was tanned like Joey's and she stood about a few inches under Joey. But she Joey never felt that way towards her he opted in protecting her from any harm that would come her way. Last year she was let go from her job at some restaurant and started working at the bar Joey danced at. She was a really amazing waitress, always loved by the customer.

" _Guess what Joe Joe?"_ –Misaki

" _What?" –Joey_

" _My school is overcrowded so they are moving some kids around to your school. And I am one of them! I start next Monday! How amazing is that?!" –Misaki_

Joey almost dropped his phone is excitement. His best friend was attending his school. Though it will be awful trying to explain to the other who Misaki is, well Tristan knows her from our gang days.

" _That is fucking awesome Mi-Mi! I hope we have a bunch of classes together! And you can meet my friends here." –Joey_

" _I cant wait to meet them and see Tristan again! Haven't seen him for awhile now. And I also can't wait to meet your Dragon." –Misaki_

Seto watched with a rasied eyebrow as Joey was blushing heavily at his phone, he assumed it was some chick he liked texting him. Seto just sighed quietly and looked down at his phone, looking that he received a text from Joey, deciding to take some time and edit his contact info to "Puppy."

" _Shut up asshole! God I got some stuff to tell ya later, but right now I gotta go… I am with Dragon right now…" –Joey_

" _HOLY SHIT! I for sure want details later! Text me or call me ok? Cya" –Misaki_

" _Ok got it bye bye." –Joey_

Joey closed his phone and looked back over to Seto who was casually laying his head back. "You know you'll get a nasty kink in your neck if you keep doing that?" "Shut up Wheeler, you took forever on your phone," Seto complained as he moved his head to look at Joey. "Sorry it's just I got some good news from my best friend…" Joey shyly explained with a small blush on his face. Seto eyed him carefully, "And what news could that be?" "Well she said she will be attending our school starting next Monday." Joey stated as he looked back to Seto. "Well I guess that is good news, but please we have a important project to work on so don't get distracted ok? I know it's hard for puppies like you, especially seeing a squirrel," Seto teased the blonde. Joey growled but Seto just smirked because it wasn't that menacing since Joey was blushing heavily. Suddenly the bell rang signaling that they are to proceed to their next class. "Whateva' Kaiba. See you later. Text me if anything for our project comes up," Joey casually said as he got up and left the classroom. _'God his ass looks good walking away… I can't wait for Saturday now… It needs to get here soon…'_ Seto thought as he packed up his things and left for his next class. Both of the teens thinking about their day on Saturday. To each of them it was a date of sorts, so the stress of figuring out what will happen plagued the two teens for the rest of the day.

 **A/N: Alright I know I ended in a weird spot but I couldn't figure out how to end it. So hopefully you like my idea for this fanfic. And yes Joey and Seto are a little out of character, but this is supposedly two years later then when they first met, so I am making them more mellowed out with each other. So they are more or less bickering/teasing each other instead of full out yelling matches. And Misaki is my OC so please don't be taking her from me :D I'll try posting a picture of what I pictured her looking like with this. SO please review this story and what you think about it thanks!**

 **Also side note, the song Joey was dancing to is called Ride By Ciara . Oh man she is an amazing singer and dancer, especially in this music video. So check it out if you want to understand how Joey was dancing, a visual for those of you who need it :D**

 **Read and Review plus check out my other fanfics please! Love you all 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all! I am glad on how well the first chapter went, I was hoping to get more reviews for it but oh well, 1 review is always better than none. So a big thanks to** **RonnieKiryu** **for being the first review to this fanfic.**

 **Anyways on some minor thoughts, after my binge watching of Pirates of the Caribbean, I got an amazing of a Puppyshipping fanfic. Where Joey is a care-free whacky pirate (like capt jack sparrow) and Seto is Lord's son. So anyways I might write up a test chapter for that, so be watching for that if you have any interest in it.**

 **Also please check out my other fanfics! And maybe leave a review for it? That would be amazing and help me keep writing my other fanfics that you guys like.**

 **So onto the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN anything Yu-Gi-Oh, characters, monster, etc.**

 **Warnings: Cursing, Sexual Talk (Maybe not this chapter but at some point haha!) and YAOI (boy on boy), Violence (Abuse, and some fightintg)**

~ Too Close ~

The blonde's honey brown eyes fluttered open as he heard something pounding against his bedroom window. Slowly he rubbed his eyes open and got up from his makeshift bed on the floor. After a few stretches and yawns he was finally awake. He went over to his closet and grabbed his phone from his little hiding place, thanking that he had smarts to stash his phone away from his father, knowing that he would pawn anything worth of value to buy himself booze. The blonde flipped it open and notice the little "new text message" icon popped up on the little screen, seems to have only been sent a minute ago. A soft gasp came from the blonde's mouth as he noticed the name on the text message. "Seto…" the blonde whispered the name as he opened the text message.

" _Wheeler you better be up, I should be there in half an hour. I will not wait around all day for you." – Seto_

Joey bit back a curse as he remembered what day it was. _'God I forgot it's Saturday… FUCK ME… Ok gotta get ready quickly before my dad wakes up or Seto gets here. First let's shower.'_ Joey's thoughts ran rampant during the next twenty minutes of getting ready, he was relaxed when he found out his father hasn't gotten home yet. So after showering, drying his hair, and making himself smell amazing, he was left with the decision of 'what to wear?'

After some deliberation Joey decided on a simple pair of black straight cut jeans, black t-shirt, and a red and black flannel over top of the shirt. Once he was happy with his appearance, leaving about three minutes to head downstairs, Joey quickly grabbed his school bag full of stuff he needed for the project, and his phone. He hustled down the stairs and outside to the front steps of the apartment building in under two minutes, giving himself enough time to catch his breath and look like he has been waiting as Seto's sports car pulled up in front of him. Joey casually walked up to Seto's car and opened the door.

Unbeknownst to Joey as Seto pulled up to building, a major blush grew across his face. _'God damn the pup looks good. For wearing something so simple as a flannel and jeans, it makes he look good. Reminds me of his precious Red Eyes Black Dragon.'_ So when Joey sat inside his car Seto was adamantly trying not to look Joey. "Good morning Kaiba…" Joey's voice came over to Seto's ears, making him turn to look at Joey. In that moment Seto's breath hitched as he got a closer look at Joey. Joey's golden hair looked so clean and soft to Seto, making him hold back the urge to touch it. So Joey only got a response of a soft grunt from Seto as he turned back to start driving. In silence that at first seem uncomfortable, but grew to be quite pleasant, they drove back to Seto's mansion. As they got out Joey finally said something, "Hey uh… Is Mokuba going to be around today?" Seto only raised an eye brow at Joey, "No, he is staying at a friend's house for the weekend, it seems he has a project to work on as well." Joey only nodded as they made their way into the house. After a quick tour of the place, Seto finally stopped in his study. "Alright pup, let's get going shall we?"

The rest of the morning was spent with Joey and Seto doing research over both internet and books that Seto had in his study. For once, they sat in calmness as they had nice chats about what they found and what they think need. But as Seto had his head down in a book, he heard a loud grumbling noise. His head snapped up to see a blushing Joey looking shyly away. "Is the pup hungry?" Seto smirked as he watch Joey nod his head shyly, "Yes… Sorry to bother but I didn't have a chance to eat breakfast this morning…" Which would be true if that had actual food been in the apartment, but sadly there was only snacks and junk food that his dad always buys. So Joey just either eats cheaply out or eats his free meals at the school and bar. Joey was trying not to make eye contact until he heard Seto's voice soften, "It's ok pup, we need a break anyways. What would you like for lunch?" After a minute of thought Joey's face lit up with happiness, "Oh Kaiba, can we get some Chinese take-out? I haven't had any in months!" Seto just nodded his head as he pulled out his smartphone and began looking up places. "What food do you want pup?" After some more thought Joey grinned with wolfish grin, "Yes, let's get fried rice, chow mein, orange chicken, egg rolls, beef and broccoli, and some kung pao chicken." Seto raised an eye brow at Joey but nodded his head as he called the take-out place giving them the order. After a few minutes of conversation Seto hung up and got up from the chair he was in and stretched. "Alright the food will be here in about half an hour. What would you like to do until then?" Joey got up as well and stretched as well, "Well have you seen any Monty Python movies?" Joey's mouth gapped as Seto shook his head. "Well I will correct this problem in society today. Come on Seto let's go watch one of my favorite movies." Seto couldn't protest since Joey grabbed onto his forearm and dragged him downstairs into the living room and proceeded to pull up the movie onto the tv. So Seto just sat down on the couch and playfully glared at the back of Joey's head. Said golden haired blonde sat on the floor in front of Seto as the movie was loading up. Seto decided to lay on his side since Joey didn't seem to want to sit onto the couch. "Alright Kaiba you are in for a treat! We are going to watch Monty Python and Holy Grail! A classic funny movie." "I better laugh at this shit Wheeler," Seto playfully teased as he ruffled Joey's hair quickly, receiving a quick but harmless glare from the blonde. After half an hour and right on time the mansion doorbell rung, Claude, Seto's butler, and brought in the take-out for the two. They both dug into the food, Seto not realzing how hungry he was until he started eating. As they watched the movie Joey smiled to himself as he heard Seto trying to quietly laugh throughout the entire movie.

After the movie was over Seto was sitting upside down on the couch laughing with Joey as they recited funny lines from the movie. "I don't want to talk to you no more, you empty-headed animal food trough wiper," Seto said through his laughter. "I fart in you general direction!" Joey replied through his laughter and happy tears. "Your mother was a hamster," Seto said as he push Joey over. "And your father smelt of elderberries!" Joey crowed as he laughed on the floor of Seto's living room. As the laughter died down slowly the just kind looked at each other. After a minute of staring, the looked away from each other and were blushing heavily. "Not a bad movie pup, I quite enjoyed it." Seto casually looked back at Joey who was stretched out on the floor arms behind his head. "I am glad you liked it… It always cheers me up." Seto raised an eye brow as Joey's voice was so soft it was almost a whispered. Seto just silently looked over Joey's face, taking in his wide honey brown eyes, golden hair in a perfect mess, and his plump lips. As Seto's eyes rested on Joey's lips he felt his face grow hot, oh how he wanted to ravage those lips right now, but he couldn't thinking that Joey wouldn't like it at all. So to stop his urge Seto grabbed the tv remote and changed it to a channel with stocks and business stuff, so Joey turned away from the tv and looked at Seto who was engrossed in the stocks flashing on the screen. So Joey took some time as well to look over Seto's face, first with his blue narrow eyes, chestnut hair barely falling onto his face, square jaw, high cheek bones, and thin lips. As Joey's eye settled on those lips, his thoughts race as to all the wonderful kissing they could do, but sadly he knew Seto would never like him in that way. Joey finally looked away from Seto's face and pulled out his phone. "Oh shit! I have to go Kaiba it's already somehow 5pm. I need to get ready for my shift tonight." Seto sat up and stretched his arms, "Alright calm yourself puppy, I drive you back to your apartment." Joey nodded and rushed upstairs to grab his backpack, while Seto grabbed a black hoodie jacket and threw it on over his white button shirt, since it was cold out. As Joey came back downstairs he froze on the stairs as he seen Kaiba waiting by the front door wearing a hoodie, _'Dear god… Dragon in that hoodie is hot… I am so used to seeing him in over the top outfit but now seeing him in just a hoodie and those fitted dark blue jeans. Fuck… Just makes him hot.'_ Seto turned away to see Joey frozen on the stairs with a deep blush across his cheeks. "Remember you're the one that's in a hurry." Suddenly Joey shook his head and quickly walked up to Seto, "Sorry Kaiba." Seto just grunted softly and led the way back out to his sports car. The drive back to Joey's was a peaceful silence as they both thought about their day with the other and had it was amazing. As Seto pulled the car up to the curb in front of the apartment building Joey took a second pause looking down at his hands making Seto raise an eye brow in curiosity. Seto was about to say something when Joey turned his head towards Seto a shy smile across his lips, honey eyes half-lidded, a small blush across his cheeks, "I… I had a good time today Seto. Thank you." And before Seto could say anything Joey was already out of the car and into the building, leaving a blushing, loss for words Seto Kaiba.

On the drive back to the mansion Seto was lost in his thoughts not realizing that he was driving around the city, until his smartphone was ringing. Quickly picking it up, "This is Kaiba." "Sir, just reminding you that you have your business meeting in an hour, the limo will be ready out front in fifty minutes." His secretary's nasally voice came over the phone. "Alright thank you Karen. You can go home now," And with that Seto quickly ended the call and came to realization that he was in front of the mansion. Seto spent the next hour preparing for his night out. Some of his business partners were treating him to a night out to some famous dancing bar. At first Seto was unsure he doesn't like dancing that much, but they reassured him that they are watching other men dance, sexily, but not stripping. So Seto went along with the plan since he needed these older men, well maybe not the men but their companies anyways.

After a decent shower, picking out clothes, and going over some last minute details, Seto was ready. He stepped out of the mansion wearing a black suit with a light blue undershirt with no tie. So it was semi-professional attire. He knew this meeting wasn't entirely business so he decided to actually wear something he wants to. As he was wrapping around the silver and black watch around his wrist he approached the limo. The limo finally got close to reaching its destination in the night life area of Domino City, not just strip clubs but night clubs, bars, and lively café hangouts. Seto could see that tonight was very busy, groups of men, groups of women, groups of both, going in and out of places. He froze as he saw a familiar head of golden hair, but it looked like a dull gold. He noticed the owner of said dull gold hair stumble into a tacky bar with a pot-bellied friend. _'That was not my puppy, but it sure looked a lot like him. Must be his father... Oh well cannot focus on that right now, I must prepare myself for a long night.'_ Seto turned back to steel himself for the night out ahead.

When the limo finally pulled up to the bar he was spending most of the night in, he eyed it with an raised eye brow. The bright flashy, neon red sign had the words, "The Poison Apple." Seem like an odd name for a dancing bar. Seto just shrugged as the group of men he was meeting approached him. Seto looked around at each of them he wasn't totally dreading the night, each man was well over twenty years older than him but each had their own good looks. Very mature in their looks, they all shared short hair styles, some of the men had greying spots while others seem to have theirs dyed in natural colors to hide any grey.

"Glad you came Mr. Kaiba sir, I am assured you will have a good time tonight," a deep mature voice came from his left, Harold was his name, about as tall as Seto, short grey and black hair, a well-trimmed mustache and bread on his face, and a mischievous glint in his older green eyes. "I hope Harold. I would hate to be disappointed," Seto casually said as he followed the group inside. As soon as they entered a teenage girl with chestnut colored hair similar to Seto's, and big fuchsia pink colored eyes. Seto looked over the girl more, her lightly tanned skin reminded Seto of Joey. "Hello gentlemen, I am your server for the night, Misaki. Please follow me to your private table," The girl motioned them to follow her, Seto followed first as they weaved their way through the crowded place. Seto looked amongst the crowd and other servers. He noticed that there was more women working the serving positions as there was more men performing and greeting the guests. The girl finally stopped at a table that had a perfect view of the stage, but had walls around the rest of the area giving them their privacy, Seto liked this very much. As the group filled in the seat around the table the girl began taking their drink orders, and even took down a few appetizer orders. "You gentlemen are in for a real treat tonight, one of our best dancers if performing a new dance tonight. I will be back as soon as I can with your orders," and with that the girl vanished into the open area of the building.

After an hour of drinking, light on Seto part, and light chatter about business and other topics, the lights dimmed only leaving the white light on the stage. An older man in a plain gray suit came up onto the stage with a microphone in head, Seto noticed a good portion of the crowd knew what was about to happen and began cheering loudly, clapping their hands, whooping and hollering. Seto looked back to the stage to see the older man hold out his free hand in order to calm the crowd down, "Well this is an exciting night for everyone, so let's get this show on the road. Give it up for your favorite, GOLDEN PUPPY!" Suddenly the lights blacked out and after a few seconds of the crowds cheering the beat of a song could be head playing throughout the place, Seto;s eyes widen in the dark as he could instantly remember where he has heard this beat before. Slowly the lights come back on revealing a sight that shocked Seto right to his core…

"Joey?"

 **A/N: I know so cruel to leave the story like that, but it was such a good place to end it. And of course I know that Seto and Joey were way ooc in this chapter, but I think in private the two would actually get along well, or at least my version of them in this story haha! XD If you don't like then don't read am I right?! So anyways leave reviews of what you thought of this chapter! Thanks all 3**


End file.
